


Five Years On

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: Back to the Beginning [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Cats, Fake Marriage, Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: On the twins fifth birthday, Andrew makes breakfast, Nicky runs into himself, and the twins get a cat.





	Five Years On

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 of twinyards appreciation week, the number 5.

Nicky woke up as his breath left him in a rush. “Oof, Aaron why?” he moaned.

“Daddy, it’s breakfast time,” Aaron shrieked in his ear.

Nicky groped for the bedside clock and struggled to see through sleep blurry eyes. 5:04 am. Of course.

“When are you little monsters going to learn to sleep in?” Nicky groaned. He shoved Aaron over to Renee’s side of the bed. “Why don’t you ever wake Mommy up?”

“Because Mommy needs her sleep,” Aaron whisper-yelled.

Renee’s mouth twitched but the kept her eyes closed and let out a loud fake-snore.

“Oh, I see how it is,” Nicky grumbled. “You’re all ganging up on me.” 

He sniffed the air. “Aaron, is Andrew making breakfast?”

Aaron nodded. “But he won't make my toast until after he makes yours so you gotta come.”

Nicky sighed and set Aaron on the floor. “I’ll be right there,” he said.

He rolled out of bed, only to be stopped by Renee’s hand on his wrist. “I can get up and take care of it if you want to sleep a little longer.”

“No, it’s ok,” Nicky smiled. “Go back to sleep. Just don’t expect us to save you any breakfast.”

“Oh no, I have to miss out on Andrew’s thrice burnt toast?” Renee laughed sleepily. “How will I survive?”

Nicky walked out into the kitchen, relieved to see the toaster was not on fire. “I think the toast is ready, Andrew.” Andrew nodded and unplugged the toaster, the blackened pieces of bread popping up.

“These are for you, Daddy,” Andrew informed him solemnly.

“Thank you,” Nicky sighed. He pulled the peanut butter out of the cupboard, hoping he could at least moisten the charcoal slabs on his plate. He surreptitiously turned down the toaster when Andrew wasn’t looking.

Andrew’s theory of toast making was rather sweet, if a little misguided. Somehow along the way, he had gotten it into his head that it was only good if it was fresh from the toaster. He also decided who the toast was for when he put it in the toaster so if the person wasn’t in the kitchen when the toast was ready, he would pop it in again to keep it warm for them. And he couldn’t reassign toast to another person so even though Aaron was in the kitchen and hungry, he couldn’t eat Daddy’s toast.

Andrew put in the next batch. He looked around when it popped, shrugged his shoulders and put it back down again.

“Is that Mommy’s toast?” Nicky asked. Andrew nodded and Nicky strolled back into the bedroom.

“Andrew’s already making your toast. You had better get up now anyway,” he said.

Renee shot up and threw on her dressing gown, rushing into the kitchen to stop the toaster. It was only a little darker than golden brown and Nicky looked longingly at it.

Aaron’s toast came out perfectly, and so did Andrew’s. Nicky choked down his peanut butter and ash.

“It is today, Daddy?” Aaron asked after Nicky finished his last bite.

“Today? What’s today?” Nicky teased.

“You know,” Andrew said. “The birthday cat?”

“Or dog,” Aaron interrupted.

“It is,” Nicky said.

The twins cheered. Andrew ripped off his pajamas to show he was wearing his day clothes underneath. Aaron ran and grabbed an armful of shoes at the door.

“But the shelter doesn’t open until 8,” Nicky said, shaking his head.

“Then we have time to go to the park,” Andrew said, nearly tripping as he kicked off his pajama pants and sorted through Aaron’s armful of shoes for his own.

And Nicky gave up on his plan to go back to sleep for another two hours. 

“I’ll meet you at the shelter,” Renee winked at him as she swallowed the last bite of her toast and headed back to the bedroom.

They stopped at Starbucks for Nicky’s morning coffee and hot chocolate for the boys and then they walked to the park.

Nicky sat on a bench in the sun, trying his best to stay awake while Andrew and Aaron chased each other over the playground equipment. They had been there for about half an hour when an older and much taller boy ran past him to climb on the playground equipment.

“Someone’s babysitting,” a woman’s voice came from beside him.

“I’ll have you know it’s not called babysitting when I’m their father. It’s called being a parent,” Nicky retorted before the words died in his throat. He was looking at his mother’s face.

“I’m sorry, of course,” she apologized. “It’s just so rare to find a man who actually thinks that way. I’m Maria Hemmick and my hooligan over there is Nicky.”

Nicky swallowed back the _I know_ and said, “Nick Walker, and my twin sons, Aaron and Andrew.”

“Short for Nicholas?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Nicky replied. “Same as your boy?”

“Yes,” she replied. “I’m sorry, but you look so familiar. Have we met before?”

Nicky looked away, trying not to let the panic show on his face. “I don’t think so. Are you new to the neighbourhood?”

“We just moved in on the weekend,” Maria said. “You?”

“We’ve been here since shortly after the twins were born,” Nicky replied. “What brings you to Charleston?” 

“My husband passed away a few months ago and I wanted to get as far away from his church as possible,” Maria said with no note of sorrow in her tone.

“Daddy!” Aaron shouted then and Nicky was glad for the distraction so Maria wouldn’t see the combination of joy and relief on his face. Aaron was fine. He had tripped on his shoelace and rammed his shoulder into a metal bar. It would probably bruise but he was already ready to get back on his feet after a quick kiss and a cuddle.

He turned to see Maria had followed them over and his younger self was hovering anxiously.

“You know, seeing you together, it’s uncanny,” Maria said. “You and my Nicky could be brothers.”

Nicky shoved down the urge to laugh hysterically. “What’s your maiden name?” he asked instead.

“Gutierrez,” she replied.

“I think I have some distant Gutierrez cousins back in Mexico,” Nicky said, “is it possible we might be related?”

“Oh, wouldn’t that be wonderful?” Maria beamed. It transformed her face. Nicky didn’t think he had ever seen her look so free. “Write down your address and phone number. We should organize a playdate. I always wanted Nicky to grow up with cousins.”

It was probably a bad idea, but Nicky gave her their information and then sat with her in companionable silence as their children played together.

* * *

They arrived at the shelter bright and early and Nicky was already exhausted. Renee looked at him in concern but he waved her away.

“I’ll explain later,” he said.

“Hi, my name is Samantha and I hear you two birthday boys are looking for a pet,” the woman smiled at the boys and crouched down at their level.

“Yeah!” Aaron cheered.

“Where are the cats?” Andrew asked.

“Where are your manners?” Renee scolded lightly.

Andrew just gave her one of his patented stares and turned expectantly back to Samantha.

“Just say, please,” Nicky sighed.

“Please,” Andrew muttered. “Where are the cats?”

“And dogs,” Aaron interjected.

The smile on Samantha’s face never wavered. “Follow me into the back and you’ll be able to see both.”

Aaron grabbed her hand as she led them to the back room. Andrew hung back until she opened the door and then made a beeline to the center of the room. He stood there looking around while Aaron pressed his face up against the cages, letting the puppies lick his fingers.

Andrew stood still so long that Nicky was tempted to go and talk to him but after a few minutes of thought, he went and sat down in front of a cage in the corner. He didn’t reach out or anything, just sat cross legged in front of the cage and stared in.

After a few minutes, the occupant of the cage put her paw out through the wires and placed it on Andrew’s knee. Nicky crouched down to look at the animal that had caught Andrew’s attention and saw a massive grey cat who was missing one eye and had a torn ear.

“This one,” Andrew said.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Samantha said. “She’s got quite a history of mistreatment. She can be quite vicious if provoked. I’m not sure she is the best choice for a family with young children.”

“She won’t hurt me,” Andrew said. “She just wants a real family.”

“Can we see if Aaron likes her first?” Nicky asked gently. “This pet is for both of you.”

Andrew nodded and waited for Aaron to come sit beside him in front of the cage.

“She has really pretty fur,” Aaron said. “Is she soft?”

“Can she come out?” Nicky asked Samantha.

Samantha hesitated. “She might scratch.”

“She won’t,” Andrew said impatiently.

Samantha unlocked the cage but stood close, just in case. The cat lazily swatted at her and hissed until Samantha jumped back. Then she sniffed at the boys’ knees. A few seconds later, she flopped across their laps, big enough to sprawl across both of them at once, and she started purring like a motorcycle engine.

“I like her, Daddy,” Aaron said. “She’s safe.”

Nicky got to his feet and looked at Samantha. “It looks like we’ve made our choice.”

Samantha still looked unsure. “We usually don’t like to let people return our shelter animals but if you have any problems, please give us a call.”

“What are you going to call him,” Nicky asked the boys as Renee went up to the counter to pay and sign papers.

Andrew and Aaron whispered back and forth for a few minutes before Aaron announced their choice.

“We’re gonna call her Kevin,” he said.

“Kevin? Why Kevin?” Nicky asked.

Andrew shrugged.

“Because we want to,” Aaron said.

Nicky laughed and ruffled their hair. They leaned into his sides. Andrew grabbed his hand and held it, burying his head into Nicky’s side and Aaron hugged his leg.

“I guess we should go to the store and make sure we have everything Kevin needs.” Nicky grinned down at the two of them.

“I love you, Daddy,” Andrew said, muffled by Nicky’s shirt and Nicky’s heart clenched. Aaron said it all the time but Andrew usually preferred to stay silent.

“I love you too,” Nicky said. And would he never grow out of the need to burst into tears at the slightest sign of affection? “Both of you.”

* * *

“Dinnertime,” Renee called into the basement. The boys had spent most of the day down there helping Nicky set up the cat furniture and the litter box and trying out the new cat toys.

“Did you wash your hands?” Renee asked as the boys raced to their spots at the table.

“Yes Mommy!” Aaron shouted. Andrew just nodded.

Renee stared them down and they veered off toward the bathroom, coming back a few minutes later with wet hands and sheepish grins.

Aaron dug right in to his lasagna and caesar salad but Andrew only picked at his food.

“What’s wrong, Andrew? Aren’t you hungry?” Nicky asked.

Andrew just gave him an incredulous look. “I’m saving room for cake.”

“You don’t get cake until after you eat your supper,” Renee reminded.

Andrew rolled his eyes but obediently started eating.

They all sang happy birthday and Andrew ate a giant piece of chocolate cake and then half of Aaron’s piece and then they settled down in the living room to watch TV. Andrew and Aaron cuddled in one corner of the couch, the new cat draped across them like a blanket and Renee leaned into Nicky’s side in the other corner.

Nicky pulled her closer and she tangled her legs in his. Not for the first time, he thought about how grateful he was for this casual intimacy. Sometimes he missed Erik like a missing limb and Renee could never replace him; Nicky was very gay after all. But he honestly couldn’t imagine raising his boys with anyone else other than the woman who had become his best friend.

“What are you thinking about?” Renee asked, a little drowsily.

“How much I appreciate having you as my wife,” Nicky kissed her on the forehead.

Renee smiled and snuggled closer. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“I saw myself today,” Nicky said. “In the park this morning.”

Renee stiffened. “You mean?...”

“My mother was there. She moved here after my dad died,” Nicky said.

“Your father is dead?” Renee asked. “Are you okay?”

“I’m relieved. I know I came back here for my cousins but I’ve been wondering this whole time what I abandoned myself to. Aaron gave me something to live for when my dad tried to beat the gay out of me and later when they sent me to that camp,” Nicky confessed. “I know it’s all kinds of crazy to think about raising myself but I was tempted to try. But I think things are going to be okay for him...me. I got her number and we can keep an eye out. Our kids are gonna know their cousin.”

“Everything happens for a reason,” Renee reminded him. “So, it’s been five years. Do you have any regrets?”

Nicky looked around the room at their cozy little house, at his tiny cousins almost drowning under their new cat, warm and safe and content, at his partner in his arms, and though the lack of Erik left just a tiny hole in his heart, he could honestly say, “not a one.”


End file.
